Battle of XilZun
Summary The Battle of XilZun was a battle which took place on the 7th of Bow, 4E 494 on XilZun Hill. The Build-Up In 4E 493 and 494, the High Council called a summons on XilZun hill, in an effort to unite the nomadic, centaur and nomadic orcish tribes and clans against Kativa. On the 7th of Bow 4E 494, the High Council and the various tribes met in Castle Pax, a recently constructed castle housing the High Council. The meeting soon degraded into arguments and insults, resulting in King Ildor of the Mandu declaring for Kativa and storming out of the room. King Amban of the Tepal then revealed himself to be a demon of some kind in disguise and began destroying the castle. His Tepal warriors soon joined in and were later joined by the Mandu and the Amyni. The Battle King Amban managed to kill many of the High Council forces in Castle Pax and after a few minutes, the entire castle was taken. Lord Morgh Khaz, Lyrian Lovac, Belken Ari, Myre, Cobalt Crimsonhoof, King Jambarr of the Qad and High Ambassador Thaelorn managed to escape after being knocked away by an explosion. King Jambarr returned to his tribe while the rest managed to rally the centaur clans, roughly 200 Steelmane warriors, 300 Warsword warriors and 250 Bloodhoof warriors. Meanwhile, the High Council Village was under siege by the Tepal, Mandu and Amyni nomads. The Bloodhoof warriors and High Ambassador Thaelorn were sent to break the siege on the High Council Village while, the Warsword warriors were sent to retake Castle Pax and the Steelmane, along with Lord Morgh Khaz, Lyrian Lovac, Cobalt Crimsonhoof, Belken Ari and Myra continued to the Surt tribe to rally them, gaining another 200 soldiers. The Surt were sent to rally the Mei and Kuzhe tribes while the rest rallied all the tribes camped on the southern peak. The Bloodhoof Warriors succeeded in breaking the seige on the High Council Village and the Steelmane were succesful in rallying the tribes camped on the southern peak (gaining roughly 200 Bir warriors, 200 Qad warriors, 200 Banay Warriors and 200 Shuul Mai Orcs), but the Warsword failed to retake Castle Pax. Meanwhile, the Surt tribe discovered that the Mei and Kuzhe tribes were actually turned Prodi and a fight ensued. The Nomad, Centaur and Orc forces on the southern peak turned north to aid the Surt tribe, while the force stationed in the High Council Village swept through the Tepal, Amyni and Mandu camps, killing any stragglers. Meanwhile, King Amban had opened a portal, most likely linked to Kelgrimen, and called through an army of demons. After the Surt tribe had succesfully been relieved the force stormed Castle Pax, aided later by 500 High Council and Bloodhoof soldiers. Fighting their way through demons and nomads alike, Lord Morgh Khaz, Lyrian Lovac, Cobalt Crimsonhoof, Belken Ariand Myra managed to kill King Amban and close the portal, effectively ending the battle. Aftermath All hope of uniting the Nomadic Tribes through a summons was lost, but, after the battle a party led by Morgh Khaz, Lyrian Lovac, Myra, Cobalt Crimsonhoof and Belken Ari went to Shanak'Khaz in search of the banner of Nakhar. Category:Battles Category:Game Lore